


Christmas Tree Lights

by MizErie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gerard Way, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Smut, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizErie/pseuds/MizErie
Summary: Frank dislikes Christmas, so when Gerard wants a Christmas tree, Frank decides to have a little fun with him. Frank's open defiance towards decorating the tree leads to a new Christmas tradition in the Way-Iero household.





	Christmas Tree Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could tag each and every one of you to gift this to you, but I'd inevitably forget someone. I hope you enjoy my Christmas gift to you!
> 
> My unending gratitude to my beta reader, MissStroup! Thank you for reading this too many times, for your undying support, and for always getting back to me so quickly! 
> 
> My love to all!  
> xo Miz
> 
> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with My Chemical Romance or the guys that make up the band. No part of this is true; it is purely a fictional story. Any part of this story that resembles real life is only coincidental. No parts of this story may be reproduced or used without permission.

Early moonlight reflects off the freshly fallen snow outside the window of the Way-Iero house. Inside, festive Christmas music is cranked up as Gerard and Frank admire the naked tree they just brought home.

“I think I like this side of it facing out,” Gerard says, petting the ends of the evergreen branches.

Frank snuggles up behind him, his chin resting on Gerard’s shoulder and his hands on Gerard’s hips.

“It’s a nice tree, Gerard.”

Gerard turns his head towards Frank’s and kisses his cheek.

“What’s wrong?”

Frank shakes his head.

“Nothing. But if you keep rubbing it like that, you’re going to take all the needles off of it.”

Gerard laughs.

“Are you jealous of a tree?”

“Maybe,” Frank says, his face turning slightly pink.

Gerard turns in Frank’s arm, kissing him on the mouth this time.

“Fine. I’ll stop petting the tree. But you need to get the light strings untangled.”

Frank groans before pecking Gerard’s lips once more.

“Fine. Then you can haul out the boxes with all the ornaments in them.”

Gerard rolls his eyes, but he heads toward the spare bedroom to retrieve them. Frank pulls out the Christmas lights and plugs them in. Four strands of lights are all tangled together, and Frank he heaves a sigh. He's going to need a lot of eggnog to get through this. He quickly goes to the kitchen and pours two glasses. As he re-enters the living room, Gerard is struggling to carry one of the large cardboard boxes labeled “Christmas” into the room.

“Wow. Look at those muscles,” Frank jokes.

Gerard scrunches up his face, his step hitching momentarily.

“Are you going to help me or just let me drop this?”

There's a playful defiance in Frank's simple words. “I’m busy.”

Gerard finally gets the cumbersome box to the sofa, and he drops it heavily onto the cushion.

“I thought you were supposed to be untangling the lights, not drinking,” Gerard states as he takes a glass from Frank.

“I made you a glass too. You’re welcome,” Frank replies with a grin.

“You. Lights. Now,” Gerard replies, the corners of his mouth perking upward as he tries hard not to smile back.

Frank sets his glass on the coffee table and settles down on the floor to begin the tedious task of sorting out the strands of multicolored lights. He has just gotten the first string undone when Gerard struggles in with the second, slightly smaller box of ornaments and decorations. After setting it down with a bit more grace on the opposite side of the sofa, Gerard sits down between them, propping his arms up on the cardboard.

Frank watches Gerard watching him for a minute.

“You know what would make this go faster?” he finally asks.

“Nope,” Gerard states and then takes a sip of his eggnog.

“You helping me.”

Gerard laughs merrily.

“I knew the answer. ‘Nope’ meant ‘I’m not helping you.’”

Frank narrows his eyes but maintains his blithe demeanor.

“But–”

“But nothing,” Gerard cuts him off, a hint laughter still in his tone. “You just stood there with two drinks while I did all the heavy lifting, so now you can sit down there and untangle lights all by yourself while _I_ drink.”

“Oh, I’ll untangle them alright.”

Gerard licks his lips after another sip of his eggnog.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing,” Frank replies, feigning innocence.

The next song begins playing on the radio, and Gerard sings along to “Jingle Bell Rock” as Frank curses the lights under his breath. Who knew Christmas decorating could be so annoying, he thinks, but he reminds himself that he says that every year as he does this exact same thing.

Finally all the lights are neatly rolled up, and Frank leans back, cracking his aching spine. As he stands up, Gerard dances up to him, once again singing along to the music on the radio. Frank cocks his head, fighting back a grin.

“Now what?”

“Now is the fun part!” Gerard exclaims, using his index finger to bop Frank on the end of his nose.

“I’m not so sure about that,” Frank answers as he picks up his now-warm eggnog.

But before Frank can take a swig, Gerard wraps his arms around Frank as his dancing slows to the beat of “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas,” encouraging Frank’s body to move along too. Frank lets his head hang backwards a little and looks up at Gerard, once again rebellious at this entire holiday season. He eventually sighs and joins in, circling his arms around his Christmas-loving boyfriend.

As the song winds down, Gerard presses his mouth against Frank’s again in a loving gesture.

“See? Isn’t this fun?”

“There’s a dead tree in the house,” Frank says, trying his best to annoy Gerard.

Gerard lets out a fake scoff.

“It’s not dead. Yet. We just have to keep it watered.”

Frank sets his glass down and picks up a strand of lights.

“And why exactly do you want a Christmas tree anyway?”

Gerard takes them from him and begins wrapping them around the evergreen.

“It’s tradition! Besides, I love the way it looks and smells.”

Frank takes a quick sniff of the tree.

“It does smell good.”

“See? Now are you going to help me or not?” Gerard asks excitedly.

Frank makes a show of thinking.

“Fine,” he drawls.

Gerard passes the coil of colorful lights to Frank. Frank tries to do his best putting what he thinks are ridiculous lights on an even more ridiculous tree, but it’s important to Gerard.

“Here you go,” Frank says as he pushes the strand back Gerard’s direction.

Instead of just handing them back though, Frank teases Gerard a little first, pulling the lights back every time Gerard reaches for them. 

“Well, aren’t you going to get them?” Frank laughs, once again keeping them just out of Gerard’s reach.

“You’re going to get it if you don’t stop,” Gerard warns playfully.

“Get what?”

Gerard grabs Frank’s wrist roughly, taking the string from him, and Frank’s eyes flutter for a second, an expression Gerard doesn’t miss.

“Keep it up, and you’ll find out.”

“That sounds like a challenge to me.”

“Take it however you want to,” Gerard says with a smirk.

After three strands of lights, Gerard finally agrees the tree has enough. He begins unpacking the ornaments in near-reverent fashion.

“Don’t forget to put the important ones up top. I don’t want the dogs knocking them off and breaking or destroying them.”

“Okay,” Frank answers while rolling his eyes.

“Frank?” Gerard challenges sounding slightly vexed.

“I heard you,” Frank reiterates as he picks up their “First Christmas Together” ornament and heads for the bottom of the tree.

“Frankie!”

Frank glances over his shoulder coyly at Gerard, who crosses his arms over his chest.

“My bad,” Frank giggles and hangs it near the top.

Gerard shakes his head, loosening a lock of hair from behind his ear, and goes back to unpacking ornaments.

Together they go about decorating the tree, Gerard occasionally singing along quietly to the radio.

But Frank keeps slipping the “important ones” towards the bottom when Gerard isn’t looking. When he figures he’s done enough damage for the time being, he heads to the kitchen to refill their eggnog glasses.

“Frank, where’s your baby one?” Gerard calls to him from the living room.

“I hung it up. It’s on there,” he answers, knowing good and well that it’s at the very bottom of the branches.

There’s a long pause, and then Gerard yells out, “Frankie!” Frank knows he’s been caught, which was his intention all along. He saunters back into the living room.

“Yeah?”

Gerard has his hands full of ornaments that Frank had intentionally put on the bottom half of the tree. He heaves a heavy breath.

“Why are all of these down there?!” Gerard asks with an exasperated tone.

“I wanted what was coming to me.”

Gerard cuts his eyes at Frank, a small smile growing on his lips.

“Oh really?” He puts the ornaments back in one of the boxes, and Frank nuzzles his body close to Gerard’s.

“Really,” Frank breathes, not bothering to hide his lust.

Gerard bites his lower lip and studies the now half-decorated tree for a long moment. He puts an arm around Frank, resting his hand on the small of Frank’s back, and glances down at him.

“How many important ornaments did you put on the bottom?” he asks expectantly.

“All of them,” Frank replies with a defiant tone.

“You’re so bad.”

Frank notices that Gerard's hand absentmindedly slips lower on his back.

“And what are you going to do about it?” he asks, rubbing Gerard's earlobe between his thumb and fingertips.

Frank catches Gerard’s eyes dart down at the last strand of Christmas lights and then to Frank’s wrists.

“You are so going to get it,” Gerard says as he begins pulling off Frank’s sweater.

Frank allows Gerard to undress him, loving this turn of events as if he hadn't manufactured it.

“Maybe you should build a fire in the fireplace. It’s cold in here when you’re naked,” Frank says. Then he adds sarcastically, “Besides, it’s not a Hallmark Christmas movie without one.”

Gerard scoops up the last string of lights.

“Oh, you won’t find this in any Hallmark movie,” he replies darkly and wraps the furthest end of the cord to the still plugged-in lights around Frank’s wrists several times. He steps back to admire his handiwork.

Frank stands near the edge of the living room near the decorated evergreen in only his low cut jeans showing off his boxer briefs waistband and a strand of lights that make his tattoos glow in various colors, a mischievous yet lustful expression playing on Frank's face.

“Santa’s going to bring you a lump of coal this year,” Frank casually states.

“That’s fine,” Gerard answers. “I’ve got everything I need right here.”

Gerard leans in and kisses Frank, this time letting his tongue explore Frank’s mouth hungrily. Frank grips the front of Gerard’s shirt, pulling Gerard closer, and Gerard melts into the contact. He runs his hands inside of Frank’s boxers over his hips, digging his fingers into the flesh there.

As if on cue, the radio starts playing “All I Want for Christmas is You,” and Gerard smiles a big, tooth-bearing smile at Frank. Frank just shakes his head at Gerard dancing around, stripping them both down to bare skin.

After they’re settled onto the floor next to the lit-up and half-decorated tree, Gerard runs his fingers through Frank’s hair.

“This is all I need for Christmas for real, you wrapped up in nothing but lights under my tree,” Gerard murmurs, his face gentle and soft.

“You’re so sappy,” Frank laughs.

“Yeah, but you love it,” Gerard replies with a peck to Frank’s lips.

“Yeah, I do.”

Frank drapes his bound wrists around Gerard’s neck, pulling him down on top of him, and Gerard goes easily. Their mouths crash together in a passionate kiss. Frank sucks on Gerard's tongue and instinctively bucks his hips.

Gerard straddles Frank’s hips. He feels the heat of Frank’s dick under his ass, and he can hardly wait to have Frank inside of him. He wiggles his way out of Frank’s bound arms and down Frank’s inked body until Frank’s hard dick is right in his face. Gerard sinks his mouth over Frank’s full length with practiced ease, playfully bobbing his head several times to the beat of “Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree” before liberally coating Frank’s cock with spit. Frank wraps his hands in Gerard’s hair, pushing Gerard’s head back down. Gerard grants Frank a few more head bobs, enjoying the taste of Frank in his mouth.

“No, don’t stop,” Frank whines when Gerard begins climbing back up his torso.

“Too bad,” Gerard replies as he straddles Frank's hips once again.

Frank shimmies the cording of the lights, trying to free his wrists, but Gerard quickly grabs his hands, securing them in his long fingers. Without a word said, Frank stops struggling, instead spreading his fingers over Gerard's smooth chest.

Using his hands to steady himself, Gerard carefully lowers himself onto Frank's now-leaking cock, which stretches Gerard open until it burns with both pain and pleasure. They both moan in unison, the lecherous sound temporarily drowning out the Trans-Siberian Orchestra playing on the radio. Gerard has barely begun moving his hips when Frank starts intentionally bucking his.

“Easy, Frankie,” Gerard chastised gently.

Frank pretends to pout.

“It's not my fault you rarely bottom,” he counters, forcing his hips upwards again.

Gerard laughs.

“Is that how it's going to be?”

Frank thrusts up into Gerard’s ass again, his need to fuck Gerard raw evident, so Gerard grabs the string of lights and uses it to pin Frank’s hands to Frank's chest, eliciting a whimper from the bound man.

“Naughty boys don't get what they want for Christmas,” Gerard taunts him.

Glaring at Gerard playfully, Frank lowers his hips back down to the floor. Gerard goes back to riding Frank’s cock with slow, deliberate motions, and Frank wraps his hands around Gerard’s wrist, gripping his skin in an attempt to control his raging desire.

Eventually Gerard is lost in the bliss of sex, his eyes hardly closed and mouth hanging lax. His head falls back as he pants and moans. Frank takes the opportunity to wriggle one hand loose of Gerard’s iron grip. He can't get his hand out of the wiring, but he can push it forward, running the lights up his arm. With his hand now somewhat free, Frank pulls Gerard down by the hair of the head into a heated kiss.

Before their mouths are separated, Frank thrusts upwards with all his strength. The motion throws off Gerard's balance, and the couple rolls over, tangling Frank in the strand of lights. But Frank doesn't care. He just got what he wanted.

Frank pumps hard into Gerard, a litany of profanities spewing lewdly from Gerard's lips. Not letting go of the light string, Gerard entangles a hand in Frank's hair and meets Frank's thrusts.

“Don't you know by now,” Frank pants with a grin, his hands moving all over Gerard's body as if he can't get enough of him, “I'm always on Santa's naughty list.”

“I know,” Gerard replies heavily.

He pulls on the string of lights, tightening it around Frank. Frank grunts obscenely as the cord squeezes his throat, and he wraps his semi-free hand around Gerard's cock. His eyes slip closed as he continues pounding into Gerard’s ass. Now _this_ is a Christmas tradition he can get used to.

Mannheim Steamroller’s version of “Carol of the Bells” begins playing, and Frank can't help but get into it. With its electric sound and throbbing beat, he moves his hips in time with the music. Gerard loops the strand of lights around Frank’s shoulders another turn and pulls him down for one more fiery kiss. As Frank rams his ass, Gerard bites at Frank's lower lip.

All too soon, the song ends, but Frank knows they're both so close to cumming. He continues the rough rhythm he's built up, Gerard meeting each and every thrust with the same voracity.

With his hand pinned between their bodies and unable to pull on Gerard's hot dick, Frank knows he's going to cum long before Gerard. He braces on the floor and tries to hold back his coming orgasm.

Gerard jerks on the light string again.

“No way,” he states, his voice harsh and wrecked. “You started this. You finish it.”

Frank smirks down at him as Gerard fucks himself with Frank's dick.

“If you say so.”

An idea forms in Frank's mind almost instantly, and he extracts his hand from between their bodies. It's now his intention to cum before Gerard. He grasps Gerard's hips sharply and angles his as to not hit Gerard's sweet spot. Frank drives his full length into Gerard's tight ass only a few more times before releasing himself deep inside Gerard. His dick is still twitching from his orgasm when he pulls out. Gerard whimpers in protest, and his hand not holding the strand of lights reaches for his still-hard and now-untouched cock.

“Stand up,” Frank all but demands, still gasping for air.

Gerard’s forehead creases as he raises an eyebrow at Frank.

“What?”

Frank sits back on his shins, still perched between Gerard's thighs. He takes a deep breath and lets it back out slowly.

“I said, stand up,” the words more forceful this time.

Gerard does as instructed, never letting go of his makeshift leash on Frank, and Frank pulls himself up onto his knees. Before Gerard can question him again, Frank sucks Gerard's dick into his mouth, nursing it for all the precum that had been dripping from it just seconds ago. Gerard’s breath catches as his head swims, and he grabs a handful of Frank's hair to steady himself. The sharp tug on Frank's scalp just spurs Frank on. Frank hollows his cheeks and swallows the head of Gerard’s cock.

“Holy fuck, Frankie,” Gerard moans, his knees weak and threatening to buckle.

By the trembling of Gerard’s legs, Frank knows Gerard's close. He snakes a hand between Gerard's thighs and rolls Gerard’s balls in his palm, hoping it's enough to drive Gerard over the edge. Gerard gasps, and he pulls the lights tightly around Frank as his other hand also finds its way into Frank's hair.

“I'm going to cum,” Gerard warns breathlessly.

Frank hums his approval around Gerard’s girth and swallows the head of Gerard's dick again. Before he can fully prepare himself, Frank feels the first jolt of Gerard’s warm cum in his throat, and he chokes down the large load. Gerard’s knees finally give way, and Gerard slumps to the floor, dribbling the last of his white fluid down Frank's lips, chin, and chest.

They sit knees to knees until Gerard realizes he's still pulling hard on the strand of lights, causing it to dig into Frank's skin. Miraculously the lights are still plugged in. Gerard admires his human Christmas tree for a moment, a satisfied smirk curling his lips.

“Are you going to help me get free or just sit there looking at me?” Frank inquires, not amused by the look on Gerard's face.

“But you look so adorably festive! I should stand you up beside our tree!” Gerard teases.

“Bah humbug,” retorts Frank.

Gerard laughs at him, but he releases his grip on the lights and helps Frank untangle himself. Once Frank is free, the pair pull their underwear back on, not bothering to redress any further, and go back to decorating the Christmas tree. This time, Frank is careful to put their important ornaments on the top branches of the tree.

The boxes of decorations are almost empty when Frank heads to the kitchen to refill their eggnog glasses. He hands Gerard his glass upon reentering the living room, no words needing to be spoken.

Frank sits on the sofa watching Gerard put the finishing touches on the Christmas tree while Gerard softly sings along to “Mary, Did You Know,” and it's almost enough to make him believe in the spirit of the holiday. It's definitely enough to make him merry.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah, happy Kwanzaa, or just plain happy holidays, whichever applies to you!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my little bit of Christmas fluff! I sincerely appreciate you all!
> 
> Hugs and warm wishes!  
> xo Miz


End file.
